


A dream come true (Next to you, the sky's so blue)

by targaryen_melodrama



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi, POV Steve Rogers, Sam and the two ridiculous super soldiers who love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryen_melodrama/pseuds/targaryen_melodrama
Summary: Am I dead? Did I finally die?It’s the only plausible explanation for the...situation Steve is witnessing.“Buckyーjust...why? What is this?”





	A dream come true (Next to you, the sky's so blue)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://sashayed.tumblr.com/post/181551395587/danismm-beach-boy-1964)post. (It's a man in an...interesting bathing suit. Not really NSFW, but if you don't wanna look at a man in a 2-piece bathing suit, don't click the link).
> 
> Though this isn't beta'ed, huge thanks to my lovely friend and usual beta for sending me the post above and a funny line that wasn't a prompt, but might as well have been.

_Am I dead? Did I finally die?_

It’s the only plausible explanation for the...situation Steve is witnessing with his two serum-enhanced-but-still-human eyes.

“You ain’t dead, Rogers. And what kind of fucked up version of Heaven would that be anyway?”

It’s a good question, but Steve’s not gonna answer it. For one, he’s never really thought about going up to Heaven ( _sorry, Ma_ ). For all the weird stuff he’s seen and the even weirder things he’s done, Steve thought hisーsoul ?ーwould be stuck in permanent purgatory, maybe. Maybe there’s a new special section of purgatory for people like them now? He’d have to take it up with Matt next time he saw the guy.

For two, it’s 4:32 in the morning.

“Buckyーjust...why? What is this?”

Bucky’s wearing...lingerie? A new set of underwear? The bottom part wouldn’t be that bad if it wasn’t so short and didn’t look like it was made out of the wetsuits Stark had made them wear last time they were in Malibu.

The top part?

“It’s too damn early for me to see your nipples, Buck. Isーdid it rip in the middle? And it’s gotta be too small for you, the way it just _hangs_ ー”

“It’s a bathing suit, asshole. And my nipples are _supposed_ to be out, it’sーanyways, that’s not the point. I need your help.”

“You shoulda come to me before you decided buying this was a good idea,” Steve says, rubbing at his eyes and reaching for the lamp.

“I'm not comin’ to you for fashion advice, I’m not _that_ brain damaged. I need your help with Sam.” Bucky barely blinked at the sudden light flooding the room when Steve turned on the lamp, but at the mention of Sam, his eyes darted down to the floor.

“What do you need, Buck?”

“I need you to convince Sam that we wore these in the thirties.”

“What?”

“Well, we’re going to the beachー”

“You’re going to the _beach_? When?”

“Tomorrow.”

“ _Tomorrow_?”

“Stop playing parrot and listen for a second. We’re going to Coney Island beach tomorrowーyou’re driving us, by the way, thanks a bunch pal, you’re the bestーand I wanna fuck with Wilson a little. ‘M gonna wear this all day and if he asks, I need you to tell him that this is completely normal. If you wanna add one of your sad sack stories about the way I used to behave in the thirties, feel free.”

“Why would I do that? You want me to _lie_ to Samー”

“Oh come on. It’s not lying if it’s for a prank. Or for the greater good.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “It’s a ridiculous prank. Sam’s way too nice to say anything about your bathing suit.”

At this, Bucky falters a little. Just a little.

“Maybe, but it’d be worth it to see his face, even if it’s just for 5 seconds. Hell, you could take a picture of the whole thingー”

“I’m not driving you if you go like this.”

“Fine. _Fine_. Always gotta ruin my fun.”

“Since your type of fun usually involves knife throwing, I don’t really feel bad about it.” Over the sound of Bucky’s mumbling, Steve wishes him a good night.

He might’ve ruined Bucky’s fun, but his night had just gotten better.

***

Steve’s glad it’s so hot out: he can blame his flush on the heat and not on his...excitement? Shame? It’s hard to tell where one starts and the other one begins.

The drive to the beach had been relatively calm, except for the fight over who rode shotgun (Sam won, as usual) and the fight over music (Bucky won, but that’s ‘cause he was backed up by Sam).

Once they found a spot and started setting up their towels and parasols, Steve’s heart had started beating way too fast, and it had only gotten worse when Sam and Bucky started taking off their clothes. To distract himself from staring at Sam (which he _sometimes_ did, but only when he thought he wouldn’t be caught), he started to remove his socks and pants, slowly but surely.

While Bucky is lathering Sam’s back in sunscreen (and God that’s a sight for sore eyes), Steve finally removes his shirt and waits.

He doesn’t have to wait long.

A gasp. Then: “You dirty, cheating bastard, Steve Rogers.”

It’d taken a while to convince Bucky that he didn’t mind dropping off the bathing suit at the store, and it took even longer to find a hiding spot that he was sure Bucky wouldn’t find, but the looks on Bucky and Sam’s faces were completely worth it.

Steve knows his face and chest are tomato-red, and he tries his best to act normal. “What’s wrong, Buck?”

“Iーyouー”

Since Bucky’s not forming complete sentences, Sam clears his throat and takes over. “Rogers, what the hell are you wearing?”

“It’sーit’s my bathing suit. We wore ‘em like that in the thirties, didn’t we? Why don’t you tell him about it, Buck?”

“I’m not sayin’ anything, you lying punk.”

Steve shrugs, face still flushed, and turns to Sam. “What do you think?”

Sam’s face goes from stunned to confused to thoroughly unimpressed in the about eight seconds. “Jesus. You know, if the two of you wanted to date me, all you had to do was ask.”

Wait.

“Waitーthat’s not...that’s notー”

“Speak for yourself, pal,” Bucky says. Then, turning to Sam, “I was just waiting for you to get the hints, sweetheart.”

_Wait_.

“Buck. Bucky. You wannaーyou wanna _date_ Sam?”

Bucky shrugs. “Isn’t that what I said to you yesterday?”

“You said you wanted to _fuck with_ Sam!”

“Same difference.”

Sam raises an eyebrow at him. “You’re telling me, Steve Rogers, that you wore a bathing suit that just happened to show off your midriff and bring attention to your ridiculous pecs _just ‘cause_?”

“...yes?”

Sam looks up at the sky and sighs. “I like two of the most foolish men on this planet.”

“But you do like us?” Steve and Bucky ask at the same time.

“For some reason,” Sam says as he shakes his head, eyeing Steve’s bathing suit again, “I do.”

“And we can date?” Steve asks, worried about things being clear between them.

“And kiss?” Bucky asks, not worried about a damn thing.

Sam, thank God, smiles. “We can date. As to kissing...we’ll see how this first date goes.”

“Well, the way you’re looking at me in this bathing suit, I think we’re on the right track.”

Sam outright laughs, and Steve’ll wear a thousand ridiculous outfits if it gets Sam to laugh the way he just did. “Bold, Rogers. Shouldn’t have expected anything less.”

“You really shouldn’t have.”

The thing is, Steve can be quite shameless for most things, if they’re worth it. And while there are very few things Steve considers worth it since he woke up in the 21st century, he’s always known Sam was one of them.

 

**End**.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Malibu by Miley Cyrus (don't drag me it's a cute song)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments make my day, feel free to leave some if you are so inclined :) 
> 
> I am on [Tumblr](https://targaryenmelodrama.tumblr.com) if you wanna drop by!


End file.
